


Phancy Garden

by eikochan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, ani pokemonach, florist!Phil, krótkie, kwiaciarnia, nie bijcie, nie znam się na kwiatach, przepraszam, straszny tytuł, wymyślałam jakieś głupie powody do pójścia do kwiaciarni
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikochan/pseuds/eikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil pracuje w kwiaciarni do której często wpada Dan.<br/>Problem w tym, że Dan niekoniecznie lubi kwiaty, ale Phila aż za bardzo.</p><p>ALBO</p><p>Po prostu musiałam coś zrobić z obsesją Phila na temat roślin i tym, że Phil jest jak piękny kwiatek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phancy Garden

**Author's Note:**

> O Boże, mój pierwszy phan, nie wiem czy się spodoba. Najleprze jest to, że był pisany na telefonie.  
> Enjoy!

Było wczesne lato, świeciło jasne, czerwcowe słońce. Było wystarczająco ciepło by chodzić w koszulkach na krótki rękaw i zapychać się lodami, ale jeszcze nie na tyle żeby umierać z gorąca.

Dan w ciemnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych otworzył drzwi kwiaciarni, a nad jego głową zadzwoniły dzwoneczki informujące, że wchodzi klient.

Jego mama miała urodziny, a z racji tego, że naprawdę nie wiedział co może jej dać, postanowił po prostu kupić kwiaty. W końcu mówiła, że ma to być coś drobnego

-Witamy w Fancy Garden. W czym mogę służyć? - zapytał czarnowłosy chłopak, który jeszcze przed chwilą był zajęty liczeniem pieniędzy w kasie.

Miał na sobie niebieską koszulkę i firmowy, czerwony fartuszek, co gryzło się okropnie, a na plakietce z jego imieniem napisane było "Phil". _Phil_ uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie.

\- Cześć, macie może róże?

 _Świetnie Dan. Jesteś w kwiaciarni do cholery, jasne, że mają róże,_ pomyślał chłopak i już miał ochotę walnąć się w głowę

\- Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy i wyszedł zza lady kierując się w stronę kwiatów. - Chcesz różowe, czerwone, białe a może herbaciane?

\- Czerwone, ona należy raczej do klasycznych osób. Poproszę pięć. 

Phil wziął kwiaty, zrobił z nich mały bukiecik, a potem związał czerwoną wstążką i popsikał liście nabłyszczaczem.

\- Jaka to okazja? - zapytał czarnowłosy.

\- Urodziny.

\- Och, pewnie bardzo się ucieszy - Phil podał mu róże i uśmiechnął się do niego tak miło, że Dan aż poczuł w żołądku przyjemne ciepło.

\- To będzie £20.

Dan wysypał na ladę trochę drobniaków, a czarnowłosy dokładnie je przeliczył.

\- Zgadza się - powiedział i zaczął wkładać pieniądze do odpowiednich przegródek w kasie.

\- Dzięki - powiedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Dziękujemy i zapraszamy ponownie - zawołał za wychodzącym chłopakiem.

 

Po długim wpatrywaniu się w każdy element swojego pokoju stwierdził, że jest tam strasznie smutno.

Potrzebował jakiegoś kolorowego akcentu do tych wszystkich ciemnych kolorów, a w związku z tym że kiedy kupował mamie róże widział w Fancy Garden wiele bardzo ładnych kwiatów doniczkowych postanowił się tam wybrać.

Dobra, między innymi dlatego.

Wszedł do kwiaciarni i znowu zobaczył czarnowłosego, który dzisiaj założył ciemną koszulkę, która na szczęście już nie gryzła się z firmowym fartuszkiem.

Na twarzy miał powalający uśmiech i właśnie obsługiwał jakąś starszą panią, która składała zamówienie na pocztę kwiatową dla swojej koleżanki.

Zajęło im to kilka dobrych minut , a w między czasie Dan zauważył, że chłopak jest strasznie miły i kulturalny. Zdąży też zaobserwować, że Phil jest okropnie przystojny, a ciemne włosy chłopaka idealnie komponują się z jego jasnoniebieskimi oczami. Ale zostańmy przy jego kulturalności.

\- Zapraszamy ponownie, pani Ross - powiedział chłopak, kiedy kobieta chowała portfel do torebki.

\- Och kochanie, wiesz, że przychodzenie tutaj do ciebie to dla mnie czysta przyjemność - powiedziała zarzucając torbę przez ramię. - A co tam u rodziców?

\- Niedługo do nich jadę. Wie pani, każdemu przyda się chwila odpoczynku, a poza tym już się za nimi trochę stęskniłem.

\- Oczywiście. Pozdrów ich - Uśmiechnęła się starsza pani. - Do widzenia Phil - powiedziała oddalając się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Do widzenia - odpowiedział czarnowłosy.

Po chwili odwrócił się w stronę Dana.

\- Witamy w Fancy Garden, w czym mogę służyć? - wyrecytował swoje stałe powitanie.

 _Pewnie jakiś wymóg firmowy, pomyślał Dan._ \- Oczywiście przepraszam, że musiał pan czekać – dodał.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Poza tym, czy to nie przesada z tym „panem”? Jestem od ciebie młodszy - zaśmiał się Dan.

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedział chłopak.

\- Czy chcesz coś kupić?

\- Jakąś roślinę doniczkową - odpowiedział brązowowłosy.

\- Jasne, jakiś konkretny pomysł czy może chcesz się rozejrzeć?

\- Raczej się rozejrzę - odparł Dan. - Świetnie, rośliny są po lewo, a doniczki są zaraz obok.

Dan kiwnął głową i podszedł do półki oglądać jakieś kaktusy, a Phil zaczął stukać coś na telefonie.

Po kilkunastu minutach przeglądaniu kwiatów na półkach brązowowłosy nadal nie wiedział co wybrać.

\- Podoba ci się coś? - zapytał starszy chłopak zza lady.

\- Chyba jeszcze nic mi nie wpadło w oko.

\- Pokaż - czarnowłosy odszedł od lady i ustał przed półką.

Patrzył się chwilę na nią zamyślony.

\- Gdzie zamierzasz to postawić? - zapytał po chwili ciszy.

\- W moim pokoju, na parapecie - odpowiedział Dan.

\- Jest dobrze oświetlony?

\- Myślę, że chyba tak - odparł chłopak.

\- Poczekaj.

Ustał obok Dana i sięgnął do jakiejś wysokiej półki. Dopiero teraz brązowowłosy zauważył, że Phil jest prawie jego wzrostu.

\- To się chyba nada - Powiedział czarnowłosy pokazując roślinę z jednym dużym, czerwonym kwiatem w białe plamki. - Wygląda trochę egzotycznie, ale doskonale radzi sobie z klimatem na wyspach. Szczególnie w lato.

\- Stary! - zawołał Dan i wziął od Phila doniczkę z roślinką. - Przecież to wygląda jak kwiat na grzbiecie Venusaura! Ja muszę to mieć!

Chłopak był pewny, że zaraz usłyszy coś w stylu: 'Wygląda _jak co?_ ' , ale zamiast tego Phil się zaśmiał i powiedział.

-Nie wierzę, że lubisz Pokemony. Jeśli powiesz, że oglądasz anime, wyjdę za ciebie.

\- Możesz już zbierać na pierścionek. Poza tym, jestem Dan. 

\- Phil - przedstawił się czarnowłosy. - W jakim kolorze masz pokój?

\- Głównie szary i czarny - odpowiedział chłopak. - A o co chodzi?

\- Czerwona doniczka będzie pasować najlepiej. Daj. 

Phil wziął od Dana kwiatek i jakąś czerwoną doniczkę w czarne paski z półki, a później włożył go do niej. 

\- Pasuje. 

\- Wygląda świetnie - powiedział brązowowłosy. 

\- £50. 

\- Już - Chłopak wygrzebał z kieszeni swoich czarnych rurek banknot i podał go czarnowłosemu. – Na razie - dodał Dan, a czarnowłosy pomachał mu na pożegnanie wracając za ladę.

 

Dan wrócił do kwiaciarni jakiś tydzień później z £50 w kieszeni od mamy, żeby kupić jej storczyka. 

Pani Howell oczywiście wpadła na ten pomysł sama, a chłopak wcale nie mówił jej przez cały weekend, że w jej kolekcji czegoś brakuje. 

Oczywiście. 

Słońce już trochę zaczynało dokuczać, więc musiał porzucić swoje ulubione czarne ubrania, przynajmniej na te cieplejsze dni. 

Wszedł do kwiaciarni gdzie Phil wkładał właśnie lilie do wazonów. 

\- Hej - przywitał się brązowowłosy.

\- Cześć Dan - uśmiechnął się do siebie. Phil zapamiętał jego imię.

\- Jest sprawa. Mam 50 funtów i mam kupić storczyka, a w ogóle się na tym nie znam. 

\- Storczyka mówisz… - zaczął odkładając lilie na stolik obok - Wiesz przynajmniej jaki kolor, gatunek?

\- _Mam ją zaskoczyć_ \- powiedział Dan przypominając sobie słowa swojej matki. 

\- Masz przekichane, wiesz? - zaśmiał sie Phil.- Na szczęście mamy duży wybór storczyków. 

Po jakichś pięciu minutach szukania i piętnastu gadania o niczym, znaleźli kwiat, który zarówno podobał się Danowi jak i nie był w kolekcji jego matki. 

\- Zauważyłeś, że kiedy przyjrzysz się z bliska storczykowi to wygląda jak koliber zbierający pyłek z kwiatu? 

Zapytał nagle Phil, a Dan zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy drugiego chłopaka ze zdziwieniem.

\- O czym ty gadasz? 

\- No spójrz - zaśmiał się Phil pokazując na kwiatek. 

Dan pochylił się nad ladą, na której stał storczyk i przyjrzał się dokładnie kwiatu.

\- Ja tu nie widzę żadnego koli... Ej, ty faktycznie!- zawołał, a Phil się zaśmiał. 

\- A nie mówiłem - czarnowłosy oparł się o ladę. \- Na niektóre rzeczy trzeba po prostu umieć patrzeć. 

Dan wyprostował się i spojrzał na Phila. 

\- A ty musisz bardzo lubić kwiat – stwierdził Howel po chwili namysłu.

\- Kocham. 

 

Następnym razem Dan przyszedł, aby po prostu pogadać z Philem. Lub może, żeby to nie wyglądało zbyt natarczywie, kupić jakiś mały kwiatek. 

Jednak tym razem kiedy wszedł do Fancy Garden nie zobaczył Phila, ale jakąś bardzo ładną, brązowowłosą dziewczynę w koszulce w biało-czarne paski. 

\- Witamy w Fancy Garden, w czym mogę służyć?- zapytała, uśmiechając się. 

Na jej plakietce było napisane „Cat", a ona sama wydała się bardzo miła. 

\- Przepraszam, jest Phil? - Zapytał opierając ręce na blacie przed sobą.

\- Nie, niestety nie ma, wyleciał wczoraj na Florydę, ale jeśli chcesz mogę mu coś przekazać - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. 

\- Nie dziękuję. A mogę wiedzieć kiedy wróci? 

\- Za niecałe dwa tygodnie. Wydaje mi się, że w następny poniedziałek powinien już być - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Dobrze, do widzenia - odpowiedział trochę przygnębiony Dan.

\- Do widzenia i zapraszamy ponownie do Fancy Garden. 

 

Minęły dwa miesiące od kiedy Phil wrócił z Florydy, a Dan nie miał już miejsca na parapecie od wszelkiego rodzaju kwiatów. Jego matka już nawet przestała się cieszyć z kwiatów i opowiadać koleżankom jakiego ma kochanego syna, bo zaczęła się zastanawiać co on takiego przeskrobał, że średnio dwa razy w tygodniu dawał jej kwiaty. 

Dan już był na sto, nawet na tysiąc procent pewny, że podoba mu się Phil. 

Właśnie dlatego stał teraz już od jakiś dziesięciu minut trochę zdenerwowany przed wejściem do Fancy Garden i zastanawiał się czy wejść, czy nie.

Postanowił jednak, że nie będzie tchórzem, przynajmniej nie aż takim jak zazwyczaj i wyzna wszystko Philowi. 

\- Och, czy to nie mój ulubiony klient? - zawołał czarnowłosy, gdy tylko chłopak przekroczył próg kwiaciarni.

\- Słuchaj Phil, muszę to powiedzieć, bo moja matka pyta sie cały czas czy wszystko w porządku, kiedy zanoszę te wszystkie kwiaty do domu. Podobasz mi się i jesteś świetnym facetem - wykrztusił z siebie Dan - Boże, _jesteś jak piękny kwiatek, Phil._

Twarz czarnowłosego nagle przybrała kolor świeżej piwonii i przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Co? - spytał zdziwiony, wyglądając jakby się lekko stresował.

\- Myślałem, że masz dziewczynę. 

Dan zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Skąd ten pomysł? - spytał. 

\- Bo kupowałeś tyle kwiatów dla jakiejś kobiety.

\- To było dla mojej matki - odparł Dan. - Jestem gejem.

\- Och – Phil wydal z siebie trochę zszokowany dźwięk. - Przez cały czas... Przez cały czas mi się podobałeś, ale myślałem, że masz dziewczynę i bałem ci się o tym powiedzieć - wytłumaczył..

Dan otworzył szerzej oczy

. - Naprawdę?- zapytał czerwieniąc się , bo _naprawdę_ nie wiedział co ma w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć.

\- Tak. Strasznie -uśmiechnął się starszy chłopak.

\- Mam w niedziele wolne. Chcesz za mną iść do kina albo coś?- zapytał.

\- Z przyjemnością.

**Author's Note:**

> Mój tumblr: phancake-damn.tumblr.com  
> A dam taką chamską reklamę, co mi tam.


End file.
